


Let’s Watch MLP

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Furry (Fandom), Furry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: Silly piece of two original characters for a friend of mine.





	Let’s Watch MLP

Sig introduces Bun to MLP

 

It was late. Well, she was late, very late, a whole 2 minutes late than she stated. 6pm on the dot was the meeting time, and it had reached 2 minutes past. That meant Sigyn had been pacing around her flat for an entire minute. Each time one of her hoofs tapped the floor, a second drew by. This wasn’t like Bunbury. She was always on time, so why was she late for this incredibly important meeting? 

Sig checked the clock that hanged on her wall over and over, then proceeded to check her watch, then of course her phone, just in case. Still nothing. She continued to pace. 

“Ugh, what is taking her so long?” Sig asked herself.

As the words came out of her mouth, her mind began to wander. What if she had been in an accident? What if someone had attacked her? What if she had forgotten the pizza? Nah, after that incident with Red, she’d never forget the pizza again. But, what if she didn’t actually want to come round? The friendship...it was all a lie!

The door buzzer buzzed.

“Oh thank God!” Sig rushed to the door and buzzed Bun into her building, quickly opening her front door.

She could hear her climbing the stairs, so she shouted down.

“Did you bring the pizza?” 

“Why on earth are you asking that question?” Bun shouted back, finally coming into view on the stairwell.

“...I got worried” Sig admitted.

“Of course you did, let me guess, you thought we weren’t friends?” 

“Yeah...”

“And that I didn’t want to come”

“....yeah”

“And that out friendship was a lie?”

“....possibly”

“Sig go get your butt on that sofa so we can watch this My Little Pony you’re obsessed for me to witness! Before I smack you with this pizza” Bunbury laughed.

“If you use a pizza to hit me, I’m pretty sure Red will hear the massacre from a mile off and come to hunt us down...again” Sig laughed, almost prancing to the sofa.

She plonked herself down, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up on the TV. Practically bouncing, she waited for Bun to close their front door and join her. She grinned widely and patted the empty seat next to her.

Bunbury couldn’t help but roll her eyes, and yet smile at the same time. Thinking back she remembered her suggesting the idea that she wanted to give MLP a go. After all, she’d heard really good things about the show, good characters, excellent storylines and brilliant animation. Thing was, Sigyn was a massive fan, so as soon as she had realised what she had said, Sig was almost screaming with excitement. She invited her over for the evening, pizza, donuts, the works just for her to try a silly TV show. Naturally, she didn’t mind, in fact, she herself was quite excited to try something new, whilst also making her friend incredibly happy.

That’s when her own worry started to set in. What if she didn’t like it? 

Placing the pizza on the table in front of them, Bun carefully sat back, trying not to let the intrusive thoughts into her mind.

“Now” Sig started “first few episodes are a little...they’re good! Don’t get me wrong, but they’re finding their feet in theme, so they’re a bit light hearted, it’s gets more intense as the first series goes on and animation does improve, also the theme song is really girly so don’t let that...”

“Sig, just play it” Bun cut her off, chuckling to herself.

“Ok...but...if you don’t like it, that’s alright!” She smiled “I’ll just have to pound on you with a pillow” 

Bunbury couldn’t help but laugh as the show started. She was reassured and totally ready for what was about to play on the screen. And she knew that even if she didn’t like it, these two would still have an awesome friendship.


End file.
